Translate Soulmate
by Rafa008
Summary: Miki and Sampson think about their soul mats.


**Author:** Rafa008  
**Shipper:** Miki/Sampson  
**Music:** Soulmate-Natasha Bengifield  
**Summary:** Miki and Sampson think about their soul mats.

**Soulmate**

_Incompatible, it don't matter though_

_'Cos someone's bound to hear my cry_

_Speak out if you do_

_You're not easy to find_

It was night and Richard Sampson was walking up to Miki Kurosaki's apartment. Because there were few members in DATS, he, Miki, Megumi and Yushima turns in pairs, the jobs they had. But it wasn't just for work that he was going to visit the brunette of purple hair. That afternoon, he found in his closet of DATS, a box of chocolates with a note saying:_ Commander Sampson, these chocolates represent how much I like you._ He had been quite surprised with this, but he didn't think it was right to get involved, they were incompatible and Sampson had already seen many relationships between employees being together, go wrong.  
He walked the streets of the city filled thoughtfully. He didn't know if it was because he was working a lot these days, but he's been missing company. Not that Kudamon wasn't a good partner, but...  
Sampson-I've been lonely for a long time...  
He had changed the DATS uniform for a gray and simple overcoat, but even being night, he kept his sunglasses. It was as if he could observe others without being noticed. Sampson sighed, looking at a shop's window that was sending chocolates and again felt a void. Chocolates remembered Valentine's Day and the last girlfriend he had, was a long the time ago, when he was in college. Then came the work of the police and then the DATS, and there was no time for such things. Perhaps, for being free that night, he was thinking about these things.  
Sampson came to Miki's building and took the elevator, going to her floor and knocking on the door 20.  
Miki-I'm coming!  
There was a moment and then Miki opened the door. Sampson raised an eyebrow behind the dark glasses, surprised, his face flushed. Miki wore a long dress, black and white, which emphasized her curves. She smiled and opened space for Sampson enter.  
Miki-Good night commander.  
Sampson-G- Good night Miss Kurosaki .

_Is it possible Mr Loveable_

_Is already in my life?_

_Right in front of me_

_Or maybe you're in disguise_

Miki guided him to the table in the living room, where were the papers they were supposed to look. They two sat on the couch, which was next to the window and Sampson turned to the brunette.  
Sampson-Listen Miki, about those chocolates...  
Miki blushed, but kept her chin up, trying not to look embarrassed.  
Miki-Sampson, here are some of the papers you asked. Do you want tea or coffee?  
Sampson-Coffee. Miki!  
But the woman gave him the papers and went to the kitchen. Sampson sighed and leaned back on the couch, taking off his glasses for a moment, closing his eyes. He knew that the night would be long and difficult.  
In the kitchen, Miki leaned against the wall, rubbing her hair, to remove a few strands of her long bangs.  
Miki-Sampson ... I just want a chance Would you not be the guy I've been looking for?  
Since the time of high school, she went out with several boys of her class, but even being with them, she felt a void. Looking at something to make her feel full, but after a while, she realized that what was between them, the fun, and the passion, ended. But Sampson, despite being serious and reserved, always showed concerned colleagues and all his mystery drew Miki. Miki turned her attention to the cups of coffee in front of her and took it to the room, sitting next to Sampson, who was reading the papers.  
Miki-Here's your coffee.  
Sampson put the papers aside and turned to Miki, seriously.  
Sampson-Miki, we need to talk.  
Miki-The coffee will cool...  
Sampson-Miki, seriously!  
He used his voice of command and Miki got scared.  
Miki-Sorry. It's about the chocolates, right?  
Sampson-It is.

_Who doesn't long for someone to hold_

_Who knows how to love you without being told_

_Somebody tell me why I'm on my own_

_If there's a soulmate for everyone_

Sampson-Why did you give me those chocolates?  
Miki took a deep breath and approached to the commander Sampson, putting her hands on his arms. She looked into his eyes, behind the glasses, bringing her lips with lipstick and kissed him. Sampson was paralyzed while the brunette kissed him, her lips soft marking his own with lipstick, but when he came to himself, he held both her arms gently, parting her. Miki's amber eyes looked wounded by rejection.  
Samson-Miki , we are co-workers, I'm your boss.  
Miki sat down on her knees and stared him.  
Miki-Don't you like me? Am I not attractive to you?  
Sampson massaged his neck, trying to find the right words. It was hard to believe that Miki, beautiful and intelligent, felt bad about the rejection. He ran his hand gently down her cheek, feeling her soft skin.  
Sampson-I- I like you Miki, you're very pretty, but I don't think we are compatible.  
Miki-You will not be sure until you try. I like you.  
Sampson realized she was right.  
Sampson-Try ...  
This time, Sampson pulled her by the waist, taking her up his legs and Miki, saw, behind his sunglasses, his bright blue eyes. Their lips met in a slow kiss and Miki brought her hands up to Sampson's face, as he brought his hand up her back, approaching them more. Sampson moved away a bit, breaking the kiss, breathing heavily touching the skin of the brunette, and he lowered his lips to Miki 's chin, to her neck and shoulders, placing small kisses, making Miki close her eyes and smile, taking her hands up to his dark hair and messing them.

_Here we are again, circles never end_

_How do I find the perfect fit_

_There's enough for everyone_

_But I'm still waiting in line_

Hours later, the two were lying in Miki's bed, with a blanket over them. Sampson had one arm behind his head and had the other on Miki's waist, caressing her hips slightly, and she had her head lying on his chest, the purple hair spreading like a fan over his skin. Miki rose a little, running a finger over Sampson's face, who was without his glasses and gave him one last kiss, pulling away from him and curling up in a white robe. She understood what Sampson said hours ago.  
Miki-I like you Sampson, but I guess I was feeling very alone, we are not compatible...  
Sampson extended his hand and she laced her fingers with his for a moment, in a gentle squeeze and then released her hand. Sampson said nothing while Miki walked into the bathroom and closed the door. He stood up and took his pants from the floor, wearing it while his mind wandered by the events of that night. He liked Miki, but not the way a man loves a woman, she was his friend and partner in DATS.  
Sampson thinking-_We all have a soul mate, but sometimes it appears when we least expect it._  
But he smiled. He was not totally alone, he had Kudamon, his partner, who had become a close friend, while learning about humans. He left a note for Miki on the dresser and left, he had to go to DATS.  
Miki, in the bathroom, looked in the mirror, thinking. Sampson was a wonderful man, and she really wanted him to be the person she'd been waiting, but he was not and she had to settle.  
Miki-I just want to know where you're, my soul mate...  
She sighed , running a hand through her hair, putting them behind the ears and straightening the purple tie of her DATS's shirt, which was hanging on the hanger. But then she smiled, remembering that she was not alone, even if she had not found that person. She remembered that morning she and Sampson had gone to arrest a Digimon who had appeared in the city and she and her Pawnchessmon Black had gotten the full form of DNA, the feeling of the purple DNA sprouting up her body, making it appear KnightChessmon Black leaving them connected, and Sampson smiling and saying he was proud of them. Miki finished getting dressed and headed for the exit of her apartment. There was work that morning.

_Who doesn't long for someone to hold_

_Who knows how to love you without being told_

_Somebody tell me why I'm on my own_

_If there's a soulmate for everyone_


End file.
